


You're my favorite person, Robin

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Robbe, Light Angst, M/M, POV Sander Driesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Sander introduces Robbe to his high school friends. Unfortunately, things don't go too well.
Relationships: Noor Bauwens/Moyo Makadi, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	You're my favorite person, Robin

It seemed like a good idea at the time. 

He hasn’t seen his high school buddies since graduation. Despite being a pretty tight group, once that final bell rang they all kind of drifted apart, moving out to different cities across Belgium. The distances between them were not that big as to make it that difficult to visit and hang out but in reality everyone was suddenly always busy, making new friends and basically living their college lives to the fullest. 

When the opportunity arrives at last, it’s June already, almost a year later. Sander doesn’t hold grudges though, knowing very well that he didn’t try that hard to meet with them either, so there are no hard feelings. They are all coming back home for winter break and Sander is pretty excited that he will finally have a chance to introduce them to Robbe because so far he hasn’t really had anyone to introduce to him. 

The truth is that ever since he started college he’s been pretty much a lone wolf except for those few people who he has hung out with from time to time when there is a shared project to complete or a secret spray painting event he is usually a part of. But those people are more acquaintances rather than friends, they come and go depending on the occasion so there isn’t really a point to set up a meet-my-boyfriend-party type of thing. 

By this point Sander has met all of Robbe’s close friends though and became sort of a fixture in their group which is why he wants to do the same and make sure that Robbe gets to know the people he used to be close with as well, even if their bond loosened over those several months.

Frankly, Sander’s life in college has been too chaotic and eventful to create meaningful relationships so far; first there was Britt, then, merely two weeks after the classes started he laid eyes on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen and the rest is history. The fact that he went through an episode at the end of the year and that they all spent two months in lockdown didn’t help his case either.

The only person he really connected with in the last several months was somebody who he, back in October, ridiculously considered his enemy number one.

Their friendship must be the weirdest and most unexpected thing that has ever happened to him; he'd say it was pretty unlikely for them to even be civil with each other after everything he was guilty of but then Noor turned out to be the coolest chick he had ever met and proved to be the most mature out of the three of them.

During the Christmas party he was rather reserved towards her, feeling awkward and not really knowing how to act around her. Then she gave him a Bowie shirt as part of the secret santa exchange and it was like an icebreaker and a truce offering at the same time. He finally apologized to her that night which felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. As weeks passed they exchanged several art related texts which slowly turned more random until all of a sudden they would hang out on a regular basis. 

Robbe jokes that he’s starting to get jealous but that he’s not surprised they became friends considering Noor is pretty much a female version of Sander. Sander knows for a fact though that he’s happy they are getting along so well, especially since his boyfriend and Noor became buddies as well. And recently, Robbe has been like a man on a mission, basically playing a matchmaker ever since he jokingly mentioned something about how Noor and Moyo’s constant jabs at each other when they would all hang out together were an outcome of their secret crush and it made the girl’s cheeks turn pink.

It is due to Robbe’s _brilliant_ idea that they all find themselves going to the bar to meet Sander’s friends together. Sander’s not sure how hanging out in a bigger crowd is supposed to help them get closer to each other but he indulges his boyfriend and goes along with his plan. He has to admit that he can see the sparks flying between Noor and Moyo so if all they need is just a little push in the right direction he’s happy to help. Robbe claims that his friend stopped being as big of a jerk as he used to be so maybe they would actually make a cute couple. Anyway, Sander knows Noor well enough by now to know that she doesn’t take bullshit from anyone so she seems like a perfect person to handle him.

They enter _their_ bar a little past 7, Noor and Moyo following, and Sander tries to locate his friends in the room. He can feel Robbe fidgeting a little next to him as he nervously looks around the room so he gently squeezes his fingers. It’s clear that he’s a little anxious, wanting to make a good impression and Sander finds it incredibly cute.

When Sander told him about the meeting a week ago Robbe beamed, being super stoked about the opportunity to learn some juicy facts from Sander’s high school life to then tease him endlessly. Sander appreciated his enthusiasm but he felt like he needed to mentally prepare him for getting to know them. 

“You know, my high school was full of art kids so uh, they may seem a bit like pretentious artists?” he explained to him one afternoon, his tone apologetic as he looked at him unsure, scratching his head. 

Robbe just stared at him incredulously. “Well, I think I should be fine then. You know, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’re kind of a pretentious artist too.” Sander blinked at him with confusion.

“Huh? You think I’m pretentious?” Robbe stifled his chuckle when Sander shot him a wounded look.

“Oh I’m sorry, I obviously meant that you are a mainstream hoe.”

Sander didn’t say anything, and was just sitting there on Robbe’s lap, sulking. Robbe smiled, rolling his eyes at his overdramatic boyfriend.

“Hey, it’s okay though. You are _my_ pretentious artist,” he brushed their noses together and Sander’s mouth twitched until he couldn’t restrain himself from letting a smile overtake his face. 

“So sappy, you.”

“What can I say, I’m learning from the best.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Sander telling him stories about their high school shenanigans.

“Hey, you know you don’t need to worry, right?” he asks him back in the bar. “It’s gonna be fine, I’m sure they’re gonna like you.”

Robbe looks at him unsure. “You think so?”

“If they don’t I promise I’ll come to the rescue like a knight on a white horse, baby,” he gives him a big smooch and Robbe giggles, pushing him off to stop him from slobbering all over him. He can hear Noor and Moyo letting out retching sounds and he flips them off, not even looking in their direction.

“Can we please go find our table now or are you gonna make out next to the door all night?” Moyo sighs. 

“Fuck off,” Robbe laughs, but they do break apart and Sander leads them to the far end of the bar where he notices one of his friends. 

It turns out they are the least to arrive and Sander makes quick introductions. 

“Guys, this is Max, Nathan, and Senna. And this is Noor and Moyo, our friends,” he turns to look at Robbe. “And of course, Robbe, my boyfriend.” He knows that he probably looks like a lovesick idiot considering the huge smile that takes over his face when he points at Robbe but he couldn’t care less. He has the most beautiful boyfriend on the planet and he’s proud of it, alright, cut him some slack.

“Wow, man, you got it baaaad. Not surprised though, he’s really cute,” Senna admits and they all laugh when Robbe’s face turns beet red as he chuckles embarrassed. 

They take their seats and order beers and drinks, quickly falling into conversation. Robbe visibly relaxes just a few minutes into the meeting, him and Senna finding out they have a common interest in video shooting and editing as they discuss software and angles and settings and lighting. Sander gets lost somewhere between tips on color correcting and sound design so he tunes them out, throws his arm around Robbe and instead listens to Nathan’s story about his roommate. 

At some point Senna demands to hear how he and Robbe met so they indulge her and tell her their story, sharing a smile here and there, leaving out some more sensitive details. They don’t mention the fact that Noor and Robbe dated at the time and when Sander glances at her she sips her beer, her eyebrows raised, looking at him with an amused face when he stutters.

“Ughh, so romantic! I wish someone fell in love with me while half of my face is covered in a mask,” she complains once they finish.

“Well those bambi eyes definitely did it for me,” he says, tongue in cheek, and he kisses Robbe’s forehead when the boy hides his face, self-conscious at the compliment. 

It’s always shocking to Sander how unaware Robbe is of his level of beauty. There were so many times Sander witnessed people flirting with him and unashamedly checking him out, and his boyfriend is usually absolutely oblivious to the fact. He likes to think it’s because Robbe’s attention is focused solely on him when they’re together so he’s not capable of judging other people’s motives well. It’s probably pretty arrogant of him to think that but oh well. Sue him.

The conversation soon turns its course to their college experiences. But the longer they talk the more Sander notices how those several months changed his friends. 

He meant it when he said to Robbe they were a bit pretentious but they were also a pretty cool group of people, not taking themselves too seriously and definitely not looking down at others. Tonight though, the way they talk about their achievements feels more like bragging than catching up with friends, trying to top one another with yet another superior art project. Half of their stories seem way too exaggerated and he has to keep himself from rolling his eyes at some of the more ridiculous details.

Their common passion for art used to be what made them thrive as a group of friends; there was always a camaraderie between them, nobody tried to diminish the other’s skills, nobody made anyone feel like they were better than the rest. Their conversation tonight seems to be anything but.

Sander mostly listens to this in silence, his eyebrows rising higher with each minute as he tries to remember how on Earth he was friends with those people. When Max, Nathan, and Senna suddenly get into a heated discussion that basically focuses on subtly ridiculing one another’s painting skills and bragging about how their art school is better than the other person’s he just tunes them out and turns his focus to the others.

His annoyance must show on his face because he feels Robbe’s hand squeezing his knee underneath the table, his thumb stroking the inside of his thigh to calm him down. He smiles at him in gratitude and Robbe closes the short distance between them, kissing his lips lighty.

It’s as if their affection breaks the tension between his friends because they finally let go of the subject and move on to their love lives as Nathan, Senna, and Moyo go to the bar for more beer. 

“I’m telling you guys, it’s so much easier to get laid in college!” Max exclaims animatedly, downing the rest of his drink. “Fuck! I’m basically as popular among the guys as Sander was in high school, it’s unreal.”

Robbe raises his eyebrows in question, slapping his chest with a feigned offence.

“You didn’t tell me you were such a catch in high school!” he says, his voice amused.

Sander shrugs his arms as he leans on the chair, full on smirking at his boyfriend. “What can I say, I’ve always been pretty.” 

“And humble, I see.”

Sander purses his lips and sends him a kiss making Robbe snort at his arrogance. 

“You have no idea, man! I feel like everyone wanted a piece of him,” Max continues, making the boys look at him again. “You know,” he lights up his cigarette taking a deep drag. “I have to admit, I was so jealous of you and Julian, jesus. That guy was just next fucking level, man. So fucking hot, fuck.” Max gets a dreamy look in his eyes.

The smile slips from Sander’s mouth and he can feel Robbe’s eyes on him. 

“Right, Sander?”

Jesus Christ. Max really is an idiot. 

In the corner of his eye Sander can see Robbe still eyeing him surreptitiously, his face conflicted like he was dreading the answer. He puts a hand on the small of his back and strokes it softly hoping it will reassure him. 

“He was okay, I guess,” he says to Max in a tone suggesting he’d rather not have this conversation. 

Max guffaws unattractively and Sander shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Don’t be so modest, man. You snatched a real hottie and you should be proud of it!”

Sander feels his hackles rise at the guy’s sheer stupidity but he takes that opportunity to set things straight so he gently grabs Robbe’s chin to turn his head in his direction and he kisses him, lingering a little. 

“Oh but I am,” he states smugly, looking straight into Robbe’s eyes once the kiss is broken, and the boy’s cheeks tint pink. There’s a small smile on his face so Sander pats himself on the back for a job well done. He scoots closer to him, his hand inching up to rest on his neck as he lightly scratches the smooth skin to give him even more reassurance.

It looks like Max gets a hint but unfortunately, it’s short lived. The alcohol is clearly making him lose any sense of appropriateness.

“You know, me and Julian, we met a few months ago in a bar in Brussels. Let’s just say that it was the best night of my life,” he leers at them to make sure they know exactly what he means. “Fuck, I’m so jealous you had it on a daily basis. The guy is like some sort of sex god, ugh.”

Sander sees Robbe’s face fall a little as he casts his eyes to the floor busing himself with his drink and he fights the urge to tell Max to just shut up. It’s amazing really how oblivious he can be.

The guy is completely unabashed though and happily continues his rant.

“Apparently one night stands are his thing now, so I’m happy I got to have a piece of that sweet ass,” Max smirks to himself, downing another shot. Then he leans on the table like he wants to share a secret but his voice is far from quiet. “We actually talked about you for a bit, Sander, and, I’m not shitting you, he said you were the best lay he ever had.”

Before Sander can react the guy finishes in a voice full of delight, “He said that no one has ever fucked him as good as you!”

Robbe tenses next to him, fidgeting slightly in his seat, and for a random onlooker there is nothing particular about his behavior but Sander can see how hard he tries to pretend that he’s not bothered. 

And Sander has officially had enough. He doesn’t know what the guy’s problem is, whether he’s really that oblivious or just halfway to being drunk as fuck but he doesn’t give a shit and he’s about to show him exactly how pissed he is.

Noor beats him to it, looking annoyed as hell. “Dude, will you shut the fuck up?”

Max turns to her, confusion written all over his face and Noor rolls her eyes so hard that it’s a miracle they don’t get stuck.

Robbe stands up suddenly squeezing past Sander. “Um, I gotta get some air.”

Sander catches his hand. “Baby, wait-”

“It’s okay,” he squeezes his fingers smiling at him unconvincingly but it quickly disappears once he turns around and leaves.

Sander closes his eyes, trying to temper his anger because otherwise he’s gonna blow out. When he finally looks at Max, he’s pretty sure his glare can actually kill.

“Care to explain what the fuck was that?” he spits out. 

Max widens his eyes on his tone. “What? Chill out, man. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that you’re an idiot and I’m not gonna let you make my boyfriend uncomfortable, got it? What the hell were you thinking?”

“Jesus, will you stop overreacting? Not my problem he’s acting like a baby-” 

“Oh fuck you, Max.”

Shaking his head in rage he follows Robbe outside, hoping his boyfriend didn’t leave. He feels a little guilty about leaving Noor with that asshole but he knows she understands. And knowing her, she’s probably gonna rip him a new one because she’s awesome like that.

He finds the boy sitting on the windowsill a few meters from the entrance. When Robbe notices him he shoots him a sad smile and Sander’s heart breaks a little at the slightly dejected look on his face.

The thing is, Robbe’s not usually insecure; Sander makes sure he knows exactly how much he loves him and how he only has his eyes for him. Still, he suspects that even the most self-assured person would feel like shit having to listen to their significant other’s friend waxing lyrical about their ex’s sex skills.

“Can I join?” he asks, coming closer to him.

“Sure.”

Sander sits down on the disgustingly looking windowsill, leaving some room between them. Robbe doesn’t look angry but he doesn’t want to assume anything so he thinks it’s best to just give him some space. 

They sit in silence for a minute before Sander speaks.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Robbe shakes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do, Max has been acting like a douchebag.”

“That’s not your fault.”

Sander sighs, feeling lost about what he should do to make it all better. He reaches for Robbe’s hand and the boy lets him intertwine their fingers without a hesitation, his face brightening just a tad.

“Can you tell me what you’re thinking about?” he asks as Robbe starts playing with his fingers. 

The boy looks at him sheepishly. “It’s stupid.”

“Hey, I’m sure it’s not stupid. Not if it makes you look so sad.”

Robbe stays quiet for a bit, having an internal fight with himself, before he finally sighs and staring at his shoes he blurts, “Hasn’t it ever bothered you that I was not as experienced as him?” The tips of his ears redden noticeably. “That I was… not as good as him?”

Sander is so stunned that he just keeps blinking at him, at a loss for words. When he doesn’t say anything for a few long seconds Robbe glances at him, his eyes clearly worried and he’s gnawing at his lip. 

“I don’t even know what to say to that because it’s just so… ridiculous,” he finally sputters and he sees hurt pass through Robbe’s face.

“Wow, thanks, Sander.” 

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant!” he moves closer to him, cupping his cheek in the process. “Baby, the way I feel about you… the idea that there is someone better than you is laughable for me.”

Robbe’s face softens at his confession and he leans into his palm.

“You’re my favorite person, Robin, remember?”

That makes him let out a quiet laugh and Sander counts it as victory. 

“And uh, your _lack of experience_ ,” he pauses for a dramatic effect, making sure Robbe’s curious eyes focus on him. “Did it _ever_ look like it bothered me?”

Robbe smiles coyly and Sander can’t stop the grin stretching his lips as he leans closer to leave a trail of kisses from the hinge of his jaw down to his full lips.

“And to your second question,” he continues, once he’s satisfied with the state of Robbe’s lips, “How about tonight I’ll show you exactly how good I think you are, and what you do to me, in case it’s not clear?”

“Deal,” Robbe positively beams at him and it’s like the sun came up early. “Look, I want you to know that I’m not like, jealous or anything,” he stresses. “I guess it’s just that listening to Max talking about how much sex you had with Julian kinda sucked.”

“You know he’s grossly exaggerating, right? And it was not nearly as glamorous as he thinks it was. _Trust_ me on that.” He scrunches up his face at some of the more embarrassing memories making Robbe chuckle.

”We should probably go back inside.”

Sander’s shoulders slump comically at the suggestion but he reluctantly heaves himself up. “I kinda want to go home though.”

Robbe wiggles his eyebrows. “We can just say our goodbyes and be out of here in less than 5 minutes.”

“Ugh, I love the way you’re thinking.”

He follows him through the bar, his hand firmly in Robbe’s, and when they get to their table the first thing he does is shooting Max another glare when he sees him opening his big mouth again. It effectively shuts him up. Noor sends him a wink once she notices them holding hands.

“Hey guys, we’re gonna be going. It’s getting late,” Robbe announces with an apologetic face that Sander knows for a fact is just an act.

“Great, so are we.” Noor snatches her purse from the seat and hurriedly squeezes past Max, pulling Moyo with her. “It was _lovely_ meeting you,” she says looking at Max, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Moyo seems confused having missed their earlier conversation but he doesn’t comment on it.

Max rolls his eyes and leaves the table to flirt with a blonde hunk hanging out at the bar.

The rest of their goodbyes is rather quick and they’re out again in minutes.

“Okay Sander, real talk. Why are you friends with douchebags?” Noor asks once they step outside.

Sander smiles ruefully. “They weren’t like that in the past, I promise.” He hugs her goodbye. “But it’s okay because now I have you and you’re not half bad.”

She shoves him playfully, scoffing. “Excuse me, I’m awesome. Not half bad my ass.”

“Sure, sure,” he admits, feigning annoyance.

“Can we go now or are you two gonna keep flirting all night?” Robbe jokes, pulling Sander away.

“I can walk you home,” Moyo proposes suddenly, the eagerness in his voice making Sander hide his smile. Noor raises her dark eyebrows at him.

“Thanks, I think I’ll be fine walking by myself.”

“Well I don’t doubt that but maybe you can use some company?” he tries again. Sander can see that she’s conflicted but in the end, she just shrugs and agrees.

“Okay lovebirds, see ya!” they say goodbye before walking away. When Noor turns her head to wave at them again Robbe gives her thumbs up, grinning like a mad man. She rolls her eyes but there is a small smile on her face.

“You think it’s safe to leave them alone? What if they kill each other?”

Robbe rolls his eyes fondly. “They won’t. I have a good feeling about this.” He turns in his arms to look at him. “I’m sorry tonight was a bust. I know you were excited to meet them.”

Sander shrugs, realizing he does feel a bit sad about how the evening has turned out. “Yeah, well, I guess people are not the same as they were in high school. Actually, I’m not either.”

“Hmm, I beg to differ, I think you’re still a catch just like then.” He grabs his shirt with a smirk and pulls him down to kiss him, tangling their tongues together. After a moment he grabs his hand and turns them in the direction of Sander’s house. 

The air is warm so they decide to just stroll down the streets and enjoy the sounds of the city at night. They make a stop halfway, sitting on a bench close to the river, and it's a bit windy here so they huddle close together for warmth. Robbe brushes his lips on his jaw, asking for a kiss and a minute later they’re deep into a makeout session when Robbe’s phone pings with a message. He pulls away, chuckling at Sander’s displeased whine. His eyes widen when he checks it, and he peaks at Sander with an apologetic look on his face.

“What is it? Everything okay?” 

“Um…, well.” He hesitates, gnawing on his bottom lip but he shows the screen to him eventually. Sander’s jaw drops once he makes sense of what he’s looking at and he takes the phone away from Robbe, staring at it in disbelief.

“What. the. fuck.”

The text from Moyo says

 _They covered half of your face_ 🤣🤣🤣🖼🧱❌

and underneath there’s a photo of some fucking ad hanging over _his_ mural.

“Is nothing sacred anymore?!” he scoffs, scrunching his face in disgust. He looks at Robbe expecting him to be just as pissed but he finds him pressing his lips together in an attempt not to laugh. “Do you think this is funny?!”

At that he just bursts out laughing and Sander feels a little hurt that he doesn’t seem to share his sentiment. 

“Sure, laugh it up. I’m glad you care so much.” 

Robbe quickly sobers up and cups his cheek turning his head just like Sander did earlier tonight. “Baby I’m sorry, of course I care!”

“Now I don’t believe you,” he pouts, and he knows he’s being a bit dramatic but he just can’t help it. That mural is such a vital part of their relationship that Sadner knows he’s gonna hate seeing it go in the near future. 

“But I do! It’s just-, your reaction was funny, okay? That’s why I laughed.” He gives him a chaste kiss trying to smooth his ruffled feathers. “Besides, it was kinda inevitable that one day they’re gonna paint it over anyway?” he adds carefully.

“Ugh, the _disrespect_.”

“I know, I know, your artistic skills should be treated with utmost respect, I agree.”

“No, I mean them painting over your beautiful face! Who does that?!” he throws up his hands in exasperation.

Robbe keeps looking at him with a poorly hidden amusement.

“Hey, even when it’s gone I’ll always have it,” he reaches to stroke his cheek. “The boys send me a pic posing in front of it every single fucking time they are hanging out there without me, I guess it’s never gonna get old, so I have like a hundred photos of it in our group chat. And it’s still my screen background.”

“Yeah,” Sander agrees, his tone dejected. “It still sucks.” 

“Aww, it’s okay. You can always paint me another one,” he wiggles his eyebrows at him and Sander feels the corners of his mouth twitching. 

“Okay, I mean, maybe don’t,” he quickly backtracks and Sander does laugh at that. “The boys would never let go of it. But you know I love it though, right? I’m gonna miss it too once it’s gone.” Robbe leans his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Sander kisses his forehead, lingering a little as he breathes in the smell of his shampoo and the boy sighs in contentment.

“You know, that mural is probably the most important piece I have ever made,” he confesses.

Robbe nods, his hair tickling Sander’s jaw. “I know. It’s definitely the best piece of art I have ever seen.”

“Well that’s because you’re ignorant when it comes to art.”

That earns him an elbow to his side. “Here I am, trying to be romantic and you’re being a jerk.” 

His pout looks so affronted at his joke that Sander almost coos because Robbe’s “angry look” gives the vibe of an angry kitten and it’s the cutest thing. He catches his lips in a kiss that is supposed to let him know how much he loves his soft moments and romantic admissions. He pulls a few tricks out of his sleeves that always give Robbe those dazed glossy eyes that mean that his world has just been rocked.

When Sander pulls away Robbe follows after him trying to make his lips come back, letting out a soft whine when Sander dodges. He gives him an eskimo kiss to soothe him and when Robbe opens his eyes he stands up abruptly pulling him along, effectively killing the haze his boyfriend was in just a few seconds ago.

“Let’s go home. I still have a job to do tonight,” he licks his lips as he’s looking at Robbe suggestively. At first he frowns in confusion but then it’s like a light bulb goes off in his head and his face blossoms in the most beautiful smile. 

“Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, by the time Noor and Britt went official on main I had it almost done so don't yell at me 🤪
> 
> I added the mural thing because 💔 Sander is somewhere out there crying himself to sleep


End file.
